the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1 In CaveClan.... "Oceanpaw what are you doing?"asked Flashfire.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:05, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "I dunno," she replied, happily. Icewish ♥ 14:09, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "dont you have something to do besides runing around camp?"Flashfire asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:44, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "No," said Oceanpaw. "My mentor never lets me help." Icewish ♥ 15:49, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "well do you wanna help me hunt?Flashfire asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:53, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know how to," said Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 15:54, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "well then ill teach you"Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:55, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "But I'm a medicine cat," said Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 15:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "sometimes medicine cats hunt for themselves"Flashfire replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:01, February 16, 2013 (UTC) "O.K," she replied. Icewish ♥ 16:02, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire showed Oceanpaw a hunting crouch and how to stalk.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:27, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw pounced on a bird, but landed on her face. Icewish ♥ 16:36, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire smiled "here watch me" he meowed stalking a mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:38, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw watched. Icewish ♥ 16:47, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire waited for the right moment then pounced on the mouse and killed it.Skaarsgurd (talk) 17:02, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw still didn't understand. Icewish ♥ 04:12, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "when your crouching make sure your weight is not on your paws"Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:18, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "O.K," said Oceanpaw. She was barely bale to catch a mouse. Icewish ♥ 04:25, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "dont worry with more practice you'll be a great hunter"Flashfire meowed smiling at her.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:30, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw smiled happily. Icewish ♥ 04:30, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "now lets try again"Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:37, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw nodded. Icewish ♥ 04:39, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "think you got it this time?"Flashfire asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC) She nodded. Icewish ♥ 04:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire watched her.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:48, February 17, 2013 (UTC) She caught a bird. Icewish ♥ 04:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "well done!" Flashfire meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:53, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw purred. Icewish ♥ 04:55, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "soon you'll probably be the best hunter in clan if you keep working on hunting skills"Flashfire meowed happily.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:00, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, but I'm still a medicin cat," replied Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 05:02, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "yes but you can still be a great hunter along with being a medicine cat"Flashfire replied back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:07, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "O.K," replied Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 05:08, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "well i gotta go so see ya later"flashfire said padding away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:12, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw followed Flashfire. Icewish ♥ 05:15, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire stopped at the border of MossClan.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Why are we here?" asked Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 05:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "border patrol"he replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:27, February 17, 2013 (UTC) She nodded. Icewish ♥ 05:28, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire sniffed the border to make sure no cat crossed it.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:35, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud licked her paw. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:16, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire didn't smell anything.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:22, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw looked around. Icewish ♥ 00:26, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud sniffed her stocks. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:32, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "well looks like everything is clear"Flashfire meowed to Oceanpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:33, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw smiled but said "I should go back to the medicine den now." Icewish ♥ 00:36, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "want me to walk back with you?"asked Flashfire.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:38, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud licked her chest. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:40, February 23, 2013 (UTC) She nodded. Icewish ♥ 00:42, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire walked with Oceanpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:43, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw ran into the medicine den. Icewish ♥ 00:44, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "see ya later"Flashfire meowed walking away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:46, February 23, 2013 (UTC) "Bye!" said Oceanpaw. Icewish ♥ 00:47, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire padded into the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:48, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud sniffed. "Good, you're back. Could you get me some wet moss?" she was watching a sick cat. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:58, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw ran to get some moss. Icewish ♥ 14:43, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire took a nap.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:16, February 23, 2013 (UTC) She came back with the moss. Icewish ♥ 20:04, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire woke up from his nap.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:24, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw waited. Icewish ♥ 23:22, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire padded out of the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:35, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine watched Flashfire pad out, she sliped by Oceanpaw and mewed "Hi!" to Flashfire. 22:32, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw walked away to go find Flashfire. Icewish ♥ 00:10, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine waved her tail at Lightningshadow 00:38, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow waved back a little. He started to blush, so he ran away quickly. Icewish ♥ 00:44, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine giggled and padded to go grab a mouse, 00:45, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw started to run around camp, bored. Icewish ♥ 00:46, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine decided to try and find Lightningshadow 00:49, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow was hunting. Icewish ♥ 00:50, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine saw him and decided not to bother him, she padded out near a river and sat down. 00:51, February 27, 2013 (UTC) He missed his prey and hissed loudly. Icewish ♥ 01:03, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine saw a fish and tried to grab it, she fell in the deep and rushing water screeching with fear. 01:05, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow heard the screem and ran over to it's source. Icewish ♥ 01:12, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Chillcloud padded out of her den and yawned. ''Nobody gets hurt these days. ''she thought. ''But I chose this job. ''❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:47, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine coughed and sputtered out water every time she tried to scream. she saw Lightningshadow and gasped for air. 21:58, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow pulled Moonshine out of the water. Icewish ♥ 23:08, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine coughed up water the ground gasping or air. 23:21, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow took her to the medicine den. Icewish ♥ 23:33, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine fell asleep and woke up later, she crawled out of the den and padded towards Lightningshadow. 23:34, February 27, 2013 (UTC) "You should be in the medicine den," said Lightningshadow. Icewish ♥ 23:35, February 27, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine" she purred "Thanks to you." Moonshine smiled and limped off to grab a mouse. 23:38, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow padded around camp, he looked very worried about something. Icewish ♥ 23:54, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine gulped down the mouse and padded back over to Lightningshadow, "Whats wrong?" she asked worriedlly 23:57, February 27, 2013 (UTC) "Nothing," said Lightningshadow, quickly. Icewish ♥ 00:01, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Oh." Moonshine murmured as she mewed "Oh and thanks for saving my life...again" 00:07, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Um, yeah," said Lightningshadow. "Um, there is something I need to ask you..." Icewish ♥ 00:08, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine stared at Lightningshadow "Uh, yes?" she asked shyly. - Dawn "It's just....I know I'm not the easiest cat to get along with." He looked down at his paws to hide his face. "But I think I lov-..." Icewish ♥ 00:16, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine blushed as her ears burned from his words. - Dawn Lightningshadow hissed angrily and said "To hell with this!" He ran off. Icewish ♥ 00:20, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine darted after him yelling "Wait!" ~ Dawn "What?" he hissed as he stopped running. Icewish ♥ 00:23, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay